


我们仍未知那天的Steve McGarrett少校是怎么怀孕的

by RigelD



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: 如题，不知怎么的，海豹怀孕了。
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 7





	我们仍未知那天的Steve McGarrett少校是怎么怀孕的

**Author's Note:**

> 2017年7月写的，后来LOF上应该是被我锁了，总之在这里补个档。

**我们仍未知那天的** **Steve McGarrett** **少校是怎么怀孕的**

Danny是第一个发现不对劲的。

毕竟，当一个吃相状若野兽的家伙突然开始细嚼慢咽了，他的饭友肯定会有所觉察的。

“干什么？你为什么用那种脸看着我？”说话的时候，Steve正盯着盘子里的蒜蓉虾皱起眉头，而他的嘴里没有一点食物——对于一个习惯于一边咀嚼一边说话的人而言，这个举动实在是太反常了。

更别提，接下来发生的事了——Steve叉起一只虾，小心翼翼地，试探性地，咬下一段虾尾，然后——更加扭曲地皱起脸，差点没吐出来。

“哇哦……你知道Kamekona看到你这副表情要受伤的吧？”

Danny盯着他挑起眉毛，脸上写了两个大字：解释。

Steve就毫不示弱地盯回去：“我不知道。”

“噢，你不知道——请问这是什么意思？”

“当我说我不知道，我还能有什么别的意思？”

“——这意味着你在隐瞒什么东西！”

“我在隐瞒什么？嗯？我只是没有食欲胃口不好并且我也想知道发生了什么！”

“你在隐瞒你就是个不知道注意自己身体的混蛋这一事实！”

“你说我是混蛋？在我救了你那么多次之后？”

“不你那都不算救我因为一开始就是你把我置于险境的！而且我的重点是混蛋吗？嗯？是你不注意你自己的身体！还记得你刚出院就裂开的伤口吗？你这次就算得了厌食症也是你活该！”

“我清楚自己的身体！我没有得厌食症！”

“不你不清楚！你甚至记不住你的发情期！”

“那是因为我该死的抑制剂过期了！”

……

事情的自然结局是他们又吵起来了，吵得脸红脖子粗的，还大口喘着气。吵架本来不是什么特别的事，但在虾车前、饭桌前吵？这就不常见了。而且Steve的脾气坏得有些奇怪，他应该早就适应了Danny的唠叨，不再有这么大反应的……甚至还可能用一句莫名其妙的告白堵Danny的嘴。

不过那天Danny也在气头上，根本没往那方面想。

再后来，更加诡异的事情发生了。

每天早起游泳三公里的超级海豹破天荒地起晚了。

那是一个Danny从Steve家沙发上醒来的美好早上——没有Steve上下楼的嘈杂声音，没有照在脸上的晃眼阳光，他只是遵循自己的生物钟醒来，懒洋洋地伸展开身体。

第一反应是自己醒得早了，Steve还没回来。然后他就发现不对。

窗帘拉得严严实实，后门也没有开过的迹象。再看一眼手表，时间没问题。他上楼，远远看到主卧的门紧闭。

出了问题的是Steve.

这一念头蹦出来的时候，几乎是同一瞬间，他的身体绷紧了，进入Detective Williams状态。他无声地下楼去，拿好自己的配枪，再无声地上去，侧过身体站在主卧门口。

接着，他屏住呼吸，抬起枪，按下了门把手。

然后呢……他发现，除了一只抱着枕头趴在床上的海豹外，房间里没有人。

没有闯入痕迹，而轻微的呼吸声和淡淡的海水味omega信息素表明床上那家伙还熟睡着，丝毫没有被他吵醒。

噢，只是睡过头了。

Danny把枪关掉保险收回枪套，松了口气，心里升起一些奇怪的预感。他极力忽略了它们，并着手叫醒自己的boss和搭档。他已经在几秒钟内做好了打算，Steve被他弄醒后一定会从枕头底下拿出一把枪指着他，而Danny需要举起手等待Steve清醒过来收起手枪，然后才可以大肆嘲笑他。

但命运就是个小贱人。

事情的发展再一次超出了Danny的预期。

当他伸出手、小心翼翼地摇晃Steve时，床上的家伙并没有突然惊醒过来拔出枪……相反地，他扭了扭脖子，轻轻地哼了一声，吸一口气，下意识地开口：“……Danno？”

Danny伸出去的手来不及缩回来就被半迷糊的Steve翻身拉住，瞬时僵在原地一动不动，如遭雷劈。

——你发情期了到了？

不对，Steve闻起来非常正常。

——发烧了？

不可能，他脸不红额头也不烫。

——那么，喝多了？

拜托，他现在刚睡醒，而且Danny百分百确定Steve昨晚没有喝哪怕一口啤酒。

上帝得意地嘿嘿一笑：全猜错了！

那天早上他心情转好的唯一理由是Steve彻底清醒后的尴尬表情。

不过没关系，很快更加明显的证据就送上门来，明晃晃地摆在整个五零特遣队面前，优秀的警察们剥开真相外包裹的最后一层皮，并目瞪口呆。

事情是这样的，Steve在案件讨论到一半的时候，忽然脸色一变，咕哝一声“不好意思”，捂着嘴就往盥洗室冲。

留下队员们每人顶着一张精彩纷呈的脸。

“不会是我想的那样吧？”Kono眨着眼一脸兴奋。

“准备把上次输给我的钱赢回去？”Lou问。

“我比较好奇谁是罪魁祸首。”Chin环抱着胳膊眯起眼，可能若有若无地瞟了Danny一眼。

Danny心里大呼冤枉，同时又有点小内疚——他竟然没有在一开始就发现，亏他还是两个孩子的父亲……虽然Rachel怀上Charlie的时候已经不在他身边了……如果说三个月前Steve的食量猛增时他还不必感到奇怪的话，之后一系列变化的口味、暴脾气、嗜睡，都像是闪着红灯的警示，而他竟然没有发现！

Danny想，等那家伙出来，一定要勒令他去医院检查、回家休息，然后好好问问他，是谁干的。

同一时间，Steve靠在洗手台上，按着自己的胸口喘气。事到如今他再也不能继续忽视自己身体上发生的一切变化了……他捏一捏自己软化下来的胸肌，无声地骂了一句该死，然后揉了揉眉心，叹气。所以他根本不是发胖了。

天哪，他这是怀孕了。

而孩子的另一个父亲？只有唯一一种可能性。他的上一个发情期——一个半月前，是的，他的发情期也停了——由于抑制剂过了保质期，是Danny帮他度过的，这也就是Danny口中的“记不住发情期”事件。但那只是一次同事和朋友之间的正常互助行为……那时Steve可能有些意识模糊，Danny也可能情急之下没有戴套，但……Danny事后没有任何提醒他紧急避孕的表示。Steve感觉这不大对，Danny不是那种不负责任的家伙。

无论如何，有关……这件事，他需要和Danny商量。

Steve做了一个深呼吸，走到门口。

他拉开门后，遇见的是四张混杂着担忧和质问/好奇/兴奋的脸。

“Danny，我们去一趟医院。”他抢在所有人开口前宣布道，“你们三个留在总部。”

“噢，boss.”Kono戏剧性地叹了一声。

Danny终于夺回了驾驶权，但他开心不起来。他希望的拿回自己车钥匙的那天应该是Steve终于良心发现，或者想起来那不是他的车而任何正常人都不会霸占自己搭档的车。

而不是现在这样，当Steve发现自己可能怀孕了的时候。

不知道怀了谁的孩子的时候。

Danny暴躁地想。

“你怎么想？”坐在副驾驶上的Steve突然开口了。

“什么？”Danny眯起眼，下意识地就想转头，然后才反应过来自己这是在开车，还要好好看着路……所以他到底是多久没开车了呢。

Steve清了清嗓子，看着Danny好像他问了个蠢问题似的。“我是说，你对这件事……如果我真的怀孕了，你怎么想？”

“噢，原来我还可以发表意见了吗？”Danny再次忍住转过头去瞪Steve的冲动。他现在很暴躁，没来由地暴躁，要不是顾及Steve和那个不明来历的胎儿的安全他都要飙车了。

“你当然有权利——”

——冷静，Danny.他对自己说。边上那个混蛋是个怀孕着的Omega，你应该对他温柔些，不要乱踩油门或者冲着他大喊大叫。

“——发表意见了！”他听见Steve把话说完，“这也是你的孩子，不是吗？”

好的，不踩油门，刹车总可以了吧。

科迈罗的轮胎与地面摩擦，发出尖锐刺耳的一声刹车声，然后稳稳停在路边。Danny希望Steve系了安全带。

“你说什么？”他近乎惊恐地问，“什么叫……我的孩子？”

“字面意思。怎么了？”Steve皱眉，“你不记得上次做的时候自己戴没戴套？”

“不，恰恰相反！我清清楚楚地记得我戴了套！”他大吼道。

“而我也清清楚楚地记得，我最近两年内没有跟你以外的任何Alpha上过床。”

“你知道吗Steve，被Beta内射也有一定几率怀孕的。”Danny垂死挣扎道。

“Danny，”Steve认真地说，“我从不被Beta操。”

“但我的精子也从不游出避孕套进入别人的生殖腔！”Danny挥舞着双手，声嘶力竭。

“闭嘴，”控制狂先生命令道，“现在，开车去医院。”

——恭喜你，是个女孩。

Steve真的不想听到这句话第三次了。

上次Mary领养来的小女孩出现在他家门口，婴儿车上的纸板也是写着上述文字……那次可着实把Steve惊到了，不用想也知道当时他脸上的表情有多搞笑。事后Mary还把抓拍到的照片发给五零全员，让大家好好笑了Steve一顿。

但这一次的情况就大不一样了。

所以Steve肚子里确实有个八周大的胎儿，据医生说，那是个女孩儿。屏幕上是一团模糊不清的影子，他靠在枕头上，在医生的指点下勉强能够辨认胎儿的头部和身体……那种感觉很奇妙，屏幕上的那团东西是一个小生命，是由他的身体孕育的生命。本性中属于Omega的那部分苏醒了片刻，把一系列柔软的情绪加诸给他，于是他低下头，露出个傻兮兮的笑容。

“确定不需要你的Alpha近来陪你吗？”同样的问题在Steve做完检查后医生就问过，这算是再次确认。

“不需要。”Steve说，想了想又补充一句，“陪我来的人，他不是我的Alpha.”

——他还不是我的Alpha.

Steve本想这么说的，但一个“yet”在他嘴边停顿几秒钟，最终还是给咽了回去。他不知道自己在想什么，只庆幸没在激素的作用下乱说话。

而且他也不知道Danny是怎么想的。

Steve完全能确定，让自己怀孕的人只可能是Danny，尽管胎儿亲子鉴定要等到15周以后才能做。然而Danny的态度又让他忍不住生疑，一再坚持自己绝对戴了套，好像Steve有可能跑出去和别的Alpha乱搞似的……Steve脑子里理智的那部分自信Danny不会那么想自己，只是，没有什么能阻止一个怀孕的Omega胡思乱想。

——嘿，不管怎样，别纠结这些了好吗？不管我是不是这孩子的父亲，我都认为你应该留下它……

那是Danny在车上对他说的最后一句话，Steve回答了一句“好的”，然后就是罕见的沉默时间。Steve了解Danny，那个来自泽西的金发男人总是用滔滔不绝掩饰忧虑或者紧张，一旦与Danny相熟，Steve就知道那些尖锐的唠叨只会给自己带来安心。然而沉默又意味着什么呢？

其实决定在那时候就已经作出了。Steve下意识抚摸着自己尚还平坦着的腹部，想不明白自己在纠结什么。

离开前，Steve向医生要了两张胎儿的照片，其中一张给了Danny.

后来他被要求休假在家，几经抗议后改为留在总部对着他一窍不通的屏幕做技术支持。

再后来，在一次任务中，自Steve不出外勤后就继承了海豹式莽撞的Danny突然失联，手机打不通也无法定位，车内GPS被破坏，没有一个摄像头能提供线索。

而那天，Steve去医院做了手术，通过采集胎儿羊水的方式比对她与Danny的DNA.手术中局部麻醉，等到手术结束、他拿到手机时，上面仅有来自Danny的一个未接来电。

所以他并没有立刻意识到发生了什么。

\--

“……看哪，”他们的嫌犯展开手中的照片，故作惊讶道，“恭喜你，警探，你就要做父亲了。这不幸的孩子……你想让你的孩子在出生前就失去父亲吗？”

Danny咬着牙却忍不住颤抖的嘴唇和乱了节奏的呼吸。他的脑袋在嗡嗡作响，多半是被面前这个罪犯砸出来的……他被绑在椅子上，置身于空荡的废弃仓库，面前是他追捕的嫌疑人……这场景相似到让他觉得讽刺。

仿佛回到了十六年前的泽西城……只不过，这次他是孤身一人，没有搭档会代替他去死……Steve在医院呢，完全没有介入这个案件，这很好……当然，也不会有第二个911让他侥幸逃生，只会是他一个人，孤独地、悲惨地，面对本该在十六年前就来临的死亡。

Danny理智上知道他应该保持清醒，尽量拖延时间为自己求得一丝生机。但控制不住……那些场景就在眼前一一掠过，而Danny无法忽略。他浑身是血的死相……五零队员们的泪水……海水中的葬礼和悲歌……Grace的恸哭……Danny早知道自己是个该死的悲观主义者，但他真的停不下来。

……所以带来恐惧的永远不是死亡本身，而是死亡这一结果给别人带来的痛苦。

“权衡一下吧，警探。”

……然而有些必然会作出的决定是不会变的。

他被连环杀人犯一拳打中脸颊，连人带椅子掀翻到地上，嘴里满是血腥味。

……如果那孩子真的是他的也很好，那样她就会是他留给Steve的最后一份礼物。

杀人犯用手枪抵着他的下巴逼他帮自己逃生。

……Steve会照顾好Grace和Charlie的，确保Grace的男朋友不会欺负她……噢对，Steve自己还有个小麻烦呢。这下他可要辛苦了。

杀人犯举着那小小胎儿的照片威胁他。

……再有六个月Steve的孩子就要出生了，不能陪在那里、亲生抱起他们的新生儿，多少还是有些遗憾的。

杀人犯面目狰狞地把枪口戳在他大腿上，扣下扳机。

……火药灼伤血肉，痛到麻木。他听到自己喊出声了……在车上时打给Steve的电话最终没有接通，当时他只想着结了这个案子后再打，或者直接去医院找他……然后呢？

噢，肚子上又挨了一下。真疼。

……最后一次见面是昨天傍晚，在Steve家门口，那时他开着车把Steve送到家。Steve笑得跟个傻瓜似的，而现在Danny闭上眼，脑子里浮现出的就是那个傻笑。“我离开你后，便回想起你的笑容。”这话不假。

拳打脚踢。罪犯开始下达最后通牒。

……Steve的信息素是海水的味道，有点咸涩的，特别招Danny嫌。平时没有喷气味中和剂，他的气息从领口漏出来，像站在沙滩上扑面而来的海风；Danny平时的气息则被形容为“扑在刚晒过的被子里闻到的阳光”。

……而那一次……Steve发情的时候，Danny感觉自己处在惊涛骇浪的中心，下一刻就要溺亡。可他仍抑制不住吸入更多的渴望；那一瞬的他甘愿溺亡。

枪口对准他的胸口，离得这么近，一击必中。

……噢，Steve.Danny后知后觉地想，我喜欢他。

……我的搭档，我的后援，我最好的朋友，全夏威夷最招人厌的家伙。我喜欢他。

Danny隐约听到了远远传来的警笛声。他只能希望这不是什么新的恐怖袭击（珍珠港？谁知道呢？），而是，他等到救援了，他的队友从不让他失望。只是，现在敌人的枪口显然比他的后援更近，罪犯完全可以立刻开枪，然后还有时间逃命。

“你杀了我……”Danny费力地仰起头，喃喃道，“如果你杀了我，整个五零会追杀你到天涯海角……我的搭档会让你偿命。”

他垂下眼。

“砰！”

\--

走出医院时，接连十几辆狂飙的警车吸引了Steve的注意。他庆幸自己注意到了。

起初他想，可能是案子出了什么紧急情况，队员们会处于担心而瞒着他，但他需要知道。他的第一反应是给Danny打电话。然而响铃十几下，忙音。

Danny并非没有过不接电话的先例，Steve也没有把握说Danny出事了……但结合他看到的一切，警车，未接来电……他的直觉叫嚣着有什么事不对了。而他的直觉向来很准。

第二个电话打给Chin，十秒钟后接通了。

“Danny怎么了？”没有任何问候，Chin那边刚说了一句“Steve？”他便直接发问，“Danny不接电话。他还好吗？”

“……”几秒钟的沉默，那意味着不好。

Steve只觉得心里一紧，瞬间的恐慌像一个浪头压过头顶，尽管他迅速压制住负面情绪，仍感到喘不过气。他提高了音量：“嗨，Chin，回答我！Danny还好吗？”

“应该告诉他。”他听到Kono说。

……你们怎么能不告诉我Danny出事了？Steve几乎想嘶吼，却死压住自己的冲动。

“尽管我认为这是个糟糕透顶的主意。”Lou闷闷地说，“但，没错，告诉他。”

最终Chin轻轻叹口气。然后Steve得到了一个地址。

飙车。放空大脑。激升的肾上腺素压过所有情绪。不去想任何如果……因为不会有什么如果，Danny肯定会好好的。

等到这次脱离险境……Steve再一次踩下油门时分神地想，如果Danny再让他选，他肯定选择让Danny给他一个吻。 _（_ _*_ _）_

_（*_ _指的就是708_ _那句“你要我给你个抱抱还是给你个亲亲，选一个吧”- -_ _）_

那个发情期，其实他不记得多少细节。但从一开始对失控的恐慌和不知所措到后来卸下防备主动把自己交给Danny，用了多久呢？五分钟，或许更短……Danny值得他用生命信任。至少在潜意识里，他是那么想的。

而且关于怀孕这件事， 除却最初的无措，Steve想自己大概是有点高兴的。毕竟他肯定孩子是Danny的，而Danny对他意义深重。

我的搭档，我的后援，以及我最好的朋友，我爱的人。Steve双眼发红地想，该去救他了。

Danny和嫌犯所处的仓库在凯卢阿附近，Steve与他的队员在半路汇合，在十五分钟后抵达，比警车更快。Steve穿上防弹衣，检查好配枪，率先朝着仓库走去。没有人拦他。

仓库门虚掩着，门锁有明显的破坏痕迹，显然是几小时前Danny就代劳了踹门的工作。

四个人举着枪挨个进去的同时，警车也陆续赶到，包围了仓库。

穿过堆积如山的箱子，面前是走廊，走到尽头是左右两个岔口，四人默契地分开，Steve和Lou走左边，Chin和Kono走右边。往前五米左右，他们左拐……

然后，Steve看到了Danny.

接下来不过是几秒钟的工夫。

Steve看到Danny被绑在翻倒的椅子上，满脸都是血，眼皮耷拉着，看起来……像快死了一样。但他还被一把枪指着心脏——棕发，白人，六英尺，Steve认出那是他们的嫌犯。

Steve开枪的下一刻，嫌犯开枪。

Steve击中嫌犯的右肩，而嫌犯也因为瞬间剧痛射偏，同样击中Danny的肩膀。

嫌犯倒下。

……

腹部微微凸起的Steve，放下举枪的手朝他冲过去——这是世界陷入漆黑前Danny看到的最后一个画面。

陷入昏迷之前，他的脑海里响起尖啸，不知名的白噪音如浪潮般压过他的神智，以及从很远很远的地方传来的那几句来回重复的“保持清醒！Danny！”

吵得头痛欲裂，但Danny挣扎着想要抓住那个声音。

Danny脑子里在嘀咕，你他妈怎么还是来了呢……或者他确实说出口了。这不重要，因为这就是他最后的记忆了。

\--

Steve靠在椅背上，离Danny的病床不远，单手撑着额头，还睡着。换上T恤后他的腹部隆起得更加明显了。

Danny的一只眼睛肿得很厉害，于是大睁着另一只眼睛，叹了口气，心想，昏迷前看到的最后一个人和醒来后看到的第一个人都是Steve，真倒霉。

但他无法把目光从Steve身上移开。长长的翘起的睫毛，眼睛下方的青色，脸颊上的胡渣……而他闭上眼，空气里淡淡的Omega气息让他有种自己正躺在Steve家沙发上、耳边隐约传来海浪声的错觉。

“你醒了，哥们。”Danny听见Steve说。

“你怎么知道的？”他睁开眼下意识地反驳，“我刚刚可好好地闭着眼睛呢。”

Steve就维持着托脸的动作，愉快地盯着他：“我看到你刚才偷偷笑了一下。”

“什么？我才没有偷偷笑好吗！”

“好吧好吧，你说什么就是什么。”Steve作投降状，“说真的，我又救了你一次，你怎么谢我？”

Danny翻个白眼：“你猜我要说什么？”

“我选后者。”Steve说。

“……噢。”Danny几乎控制不住自己大笑的冲动。他支撑着自己坐起来，然后朝Steve张开手臂，“过来，你个厚颜无耻的家伙。”

Steve得意洋洋地坐直了把脸凑过去，Danny仗着坐在病床上比他高，顺势搂住他的腰，另一只手轻轻按着他的后脑，低下头去在对方抿着的嘴唇上响亮的亲了一口。

“满意了？”Danny问。

“暂时吧。”Steve含着笑抬眼看他，“如果我说不呢？”

“那你需要再要求一遍。”

“好的，Danny，再亲我一下。”

……这个厚颜无耻的混蛋。Danny心里想着，却没有真的说出口，只是再次贴上Steve半张着的嘴，舌头毫无阻碍地探进去勾了勾对方的上颚。Steve闷闷地哼了一声什么，之后更加用力地把自己凑上前去。Danny的舌头伸在他嘴里……这件事让Steve产生了一种奇异的满足感。

然后Danny率先结束了第二个吻。他们分开时，Steve的嘴唇带着点泛水光的红，信息素浓度也有些上升的趋势。他抬起眼睛，看着Danny.而Danny怀疑自己的Alpha信息素也开始趋于失控，两人都不自知，但他开始怀疑这个病房是不是闻上去像一片阳光沙滩。

“……别这么看着我，宝贝儿。”Danny几乎忍不住要去摸摸他的头发。感谢刚才那个吻，以及那些该死的信息素，Danny觉得自己可能有点不正常，甚至认为Steve这样很可爱。他的声音不自觉地放软下来，“你想让Chin或者Kono或者Lou撞见刚才那一幕吗？因为我可不想，那会很尴尬的。”

“有点道理。”Steve皱了皱眉，缓缓点头，“那么，向他们承认我们的新关系会让你感到尴尬吗？”

“当然不了——？”Danny作出回答后反应过来不对，立刻用一只眼睛瞪着Steve，“等一下，你说什么？什么新关系？”

“你知道的，那个新的关系……恋爱关系啊。”Steve理所当然地回答，“你想要的，对吗？”

“我什么时候说——”

“你刚刚都答应了！”

“听着，我的朋友，那不叫答应——”

“你刚刚说了‘当然不了’，Danny，而我正常地认为这意味着你答应了！”

“这不正常，一点都不！而且你都没有告白，Steven，你都没有告白怎么能算我答应做你的男朋友了？——”

“我爱你。”Steve粗暴地打断道。

“……”Danny除了维持瞪着他的动作以外一时间说不出任何话。很好，又是这句话，而且他还能说什么呢？

“我也爱你。”Danny状若无奈地回答，而下一秒Steve骤然亮起来的眼睛让他的心跳也跟着漏了半拍。Steve就那样从低处抬头看着Danny，脸上慢慢慢慢地，绽开一个露出十六颗牙齿的傻笑。天哪。

Danny敢肯定自己也笑得像个傻瓜，尤其是当他的一只眼睛还肿着的时候。但没有人介意了，他们急需五分钟内的第三个吻，并且是那种激烈到仿佛要把生命糅合在一起、直到Kono从外面打开门时才想起来分开的吻。

“对你来说很尴尬吗？”Kono站在门口一脸复杂地看着他们时，Steve不轻不响地问Danny.然而Danny看上去并不是很想说话。

“事实是，兄弟们，由我来告诉你们这件事，”Kono扬了扬手里的文件，歪过头，“这才真让人尴尬。”

“噢——”Danny生无可恋地哀嚎一声。而Steve腾地站起来。

“不，拜托，让我们自己看——”

“注意你的肚子好吗，别这么——”

“我好好的！”

“上面写着——DNA匹配。”Kono残酷地宣布道，“作为你们在我面前秀恩爱的报应。所以是的，Steve怀的是Danny的孩子。”

end.


End file.
